The present embodiments relate to a patient couch for a medical diagnosis and/or treatment device.
Medical diagnosis and/or treatment devices may have different patient tables. There are patient tables having a one-piece couch that have an extremely high load-bearing capacity and offer optimal x-ray transparency. However, patient couches of this type only allow the patient to adopt a flat supine or prone position. If the patient is placed in a side position, accessibility for the user is more difficult.
In addition, extremely adaptable operating tables in which good flexibility with regard to the positioning of the patient is paramount are known. Due to the design concept, however, operating tables of this type have a complex construction, and disadvantages in terms of fluoroscopic suitability are to be accepted.
In practice, one-piece patient tables or patient couches may be used when only angiographic examinations are to be performed for diagnostic purposes. If interventional treatments are also to be possible, an operating table having a complex structure is provided. Apart from the flexibility with regard to the positioning of the patient, this has disadvantages in terms of fluoroscopic suitability and due to the complicated design.